


An Essay's Worth of Emotions

by i_write_a_lot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Emotions, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Kidnapping, Other - Freeform, Season Four-ish?, Snark, Some Plot, Team, lots of feels, reflective thoughts, slight angst, the Pegasus Galaxy hates Rodney McKay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/i_write_a_lot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney, a kidnapping, and an essay’s worth of emotions to go with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Essay's Worth of Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> -Written for sgatazmy.
> 
> -I've been working on rewatching sga episodes, and sgatazmy commented on This Mortal Coil, amongst others in Season four, mostly about Rodney. Of course, due to those comments, I had to write fic. ;)
> 
> -Also posted on my livejournal at fitzwiggity.livejournal.com
> 
> -I do not own Stargate Atlantis, nor any of its characters.

Rodney McKay was the most expressive out of their little group. Sheppard knew this, so did Teyla and Ronon. It was why he was targeted, sometimes, because those that captured him thought him to be easily controlled simply by using his emotions to their advantage. Rodney didn’t think much of it, but Teyla and Ronon were both worried-and brought their worries to Sheppard. On Earth, it wouldn’t have been such a big deal…sure, people were mean and cruel from time to time, but there were laws and rules on Earth to prevent things like murder and slavery and the like. But here in the Pegasus Galaxy…Teyla and Ronon explained that Rodney could be a very easy target. Rodney didn’t realize how dangerous his position was-oh, he always thought he was kidnapped for his brains, as he *was* the smartest man in two galaxies…he never thought that he’d be kidnapped because he actually cared about people being hurt. The fact that he was smart, and part of the Atlantean team was just an added bonus.

Or so his captors were currently sneeringly telling him as he strained against his bonds.

“You are SO going down,” Rodney muttered, when his captor walked to the team of people that were coming towards them. All of them were heavily armed, as though they were expecting the wraith or his people to show up at any moment. Personally, Rodney hoped the wraith would come up and eat them all, and then his team would come and rescue him. He didn’t know how they’d gotten him, the last thing he remembered was falling asleep with his team last night. They must’ve snagged him while he’d been fast asleep. Damn it. 

He struggled against the ropes the way Ronon had started to teach him, but they weren’t budging in the slightest. Rodney couldn’t help but secretly start to panic, because damn it he was tired of being kidnapped, and he just wanted to go back to Atlantis, torment his scientists, argue with Zelenka about Sam and Elizabeth and how they compared, and just generally…

He wanted to be back home.

“Hsst! McKay!” Rodney jumped, and turned his head. “No-don’t look at me, McKay. I’m about to get your ropes, but I want you to pretend there’s nothing wrong. Okay?” 

Rodney rolled his eyes. That would be a bit hard to do. He felt a knife against his skin as Sheppard began to carefully cut the ropes, making sure he didn’t cut the scientist.   
Rodney would’ve bitched at him for not getting here sooner, but he just felt grateful that his team had come at all. 

“What do they want?” Sheppard asked in an undertone. “Your brains again?”

Rodney snorted. 

“No, but they could definitely USE my brains,” He whispered quietly, without turning his head to look at Sheppard. The ropes slid free, and he flexed his hands behind his back. He’s had practice in doing that as well, much as he hated it. He didn’t understand why the people in the Pegasus Galaxy were out to get him. Maybe the Pegasus Galaxy just hated him that way? He sighed, and asked, “Teyla? Ronon?” 

“Both at the gate,” Sheppard said softly. “Get ready to run,”

“Haven’t you noticed that I’m ALWAYS ready to run?” Rodney snarked, and tensed as he waited for the right moment…

“NOW!” Sheppard ordered, loudly, startling his captors who turned to see Rodney high-tailing it from their camp, Sheppard leading the way. Hopefully this time tomorrow   
he’d be back at the SGA laughing at their stupidly startled looks, and feeling grateful that he was-yet again-rescued and brought home like always. 

But in the meantime, he would concentrate on the fact that his legs were burning just as his lungs were, and he was struggling not to get hit with bullets while dodging tree branches and hearing Sheppard calling him to hurry. 

\--  
End


End file.
